


Can I stay with you (forever)?

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, confident lena, flushed kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include this phrase:"I need a place to stay."orthe one where Alex has the best gaydar ever and Kara has to stay at Lena's when her pipes were being fixed.





	Can I stay with you (forever)?

Kara hadn’t planned on asking Lena to let her stay over while her apartment building did renovations on her floor. In fact, she did everything she could to not have to do this. But, everyone else seemed to have a reason as to why she couldn’t sleep on their couch.

Alex has been having Sam over every night and supposedly she wants to save Kara from some potentially scarring noises. She couldn’t really argue with that, so she was out of the picture.

Winn said he really wouldn’t be comfortable with Kara potentially seeing him in his underwear, or God forbid a towel. His reason seemed flighty at best, but she wasn’t about to beg.

Brainy and Nia have been taking turns staying at one another’s places. So, once again they did not want to subject Kara to their affection, as Brainy fondly explained with Nia growing redder by the second behind him.

J’onn and James didn’t really give a reason, but both politely explained that they were not available for personal reasons.

So, here Kara stood with her bag over her shoulder outside Lena’s penthouse. She had only been to the place probably two or three times and it was never for much longer than a few moments to pick something up. Lena always wanted to hang out at her place each time they were together, explaining that her apartment was so much more homey. 

She took a breath, raising her hand to knock lightly on the door. She had so many reasons that this was a bad idea. Her giant crush on her best friend always seemed to cause her to act like a bumbling idiot if around Lena for too long. Plus, she kind of felt like this would be a major invasion of privacy given that Lena doesn’t know of her secret admiration of the woman.

Kara could hear Lena as she padded across the floor toward the door. Her heart rate picked up with every step Lena took until the door flew open revealing Lena in the comfiest outfit she has ever seen on her. She was wearing black yoga pants, and a black tank top with an extra large grey hooded cardigan over top. The bottom of her yoga pants were tucked into fuzzy socks which seemed to come about a quarter way up her calf. Her hair was in a messy bun and her large rimmed black glasses we sliding slightly off of her face.

“Kara!” she exclaimed, immediately reaching to pull the glasses off of her face and wrapping her arms around her middle, pulling the cardigan closed. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Kara found herself watching the cute mannerisms with a small smile on her face before Lena repeated her name once again, pulling her out of her chance. “Oh yeah. I uh-” she sputtered.

_Great start, Kara._

She took a little bit of a breath, deciding that starting over would probably be best, “Hi Lena,” she grinned, adjusting the bag on her shoulder when she noticed Lena eyeing it. “So, my apartment is like fixing things, pipes or something I’m not sure.” she explained, waving her hand and not quite making eye contact. “And I asked Alex, Brainy, Winn, Nia, J’onn and even James and none of them have room.” Lena adjusted her stance, a small smirk beginning to grow on her face as she listened. “So basically what I’m trying to say is, I need a place to stay.” Kara finished, finally letting her eyes meet Lena’s who was nodding with a smile. “If you have room, or I mean of course you have room this place is amazing. I mean- if you’re okay with me staying, I don’t want to intrude.”

Lena reached a hand out, letting it land on the arm which wasn’t supporting the bag. “Kara, I didn’t need a whole explanation.” she cocked a brow, “Of course you can stay, come in.”

She stepped aside, allowing Kara to space to enter the penthouse. It was just as sophisticated as she remembered. Growing up, the Danvers house was always so full of life. There were drawings and graded tests on the refrigerator and stains in the carpet. It was a mess sometimes but every blemish held a memory, she never thought she would want anything different which is why she chose to decorate her own apartment with memories. But, the sleek design and perfectly placed furniture in Lena’s apartment was just so, _Lena._

Kara loved it.

“I will never get over this place.” Kara stated as she took in her surroundings. She plopped her bag down on the couch as she walked but Lena scooped it up immediately.

“Here,” she smiled, lugging it over her shoulder and shuffling across the floor in her socks, “you’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh, am I sleeping with you?” Kara asked on instinct, forgetting that Lena probably has too many guest bedrooms to count. She felt her face turn hot immediately and a blush began creeping up her neck.

Lena, always one to take control of a flustered Kara, stopped her shuffle and turned with a smirk. “That depends,” she practically growled, stepping into Kara’s orbit. At some point Kara stopped breathing and sucked her lower lip between her teeth. “Do you want to sleep with me, Kara?” she practically growled out. Her hand had landed on the collar of Kara’s shirt and she was adjusting it. 

Kara swore she could feel a slight tug, as if Lena were pulling her closer.

But Lena’s eyes were still on Kara’s collar and Kara didn’t know how to answer the question without overstepping. Sure, they flirt a lot and of course things like this have happened before. But never in Lena’s apartment. Never with a tangible bed literally steps away. Never with Lena looking so soft yet so _hungry_ at the same time.

When Lena’s eyes did leave Kara’s collar, grip still tight, they immediately landed on her lips. Lena’s own lips fell open just so at the sight.

“I uh- I,” Kara sputtered again. Only Lena Luthor could make her brain malfunction so many times in one day.

“Just nod, Kara,” Lena instructed in a low voice as her head inched ever so close to Kara, the duffle bag sliding off her shoulder in the process and hitting the ground with a _thump._ “Nod if you want me to keep going.”

Kara could _feel_ the words on her lips as Lena spoke them. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let herself take a breath as she slowly nodded her head, her own eyes dropping to Lena’s parted lips.

With the confirmation the corners of Lena’s lips curved up into a small smirked as she confidently closed the distance between them.

Kara’s hands landed on Lena’s hips on instinct, pulling her closer. A small sigh fell from Lena’s lips as their bodies collided, probably much harsher and much faster than Kara intended. Lena’s arms snaked around Kara’s neck as she pressed even further into the kiss.

After what felt like both the longest and shortest moments of Kara’s life, Lena pulled back. Her breaths were quick and her lips plump. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

Kara leaned back in and bumped her nose to Lena’s, effectively getting her to open her eyes. It was as if she were daydreaming, or savoring the moment maybe. “Hey.” Kara breathed out, her own smile matching Lena’s.

“Hey.” Lena spoke back with a small laugh.

“Why, exactly, have we never done that before?” Kara questioned with her brows scrunched together.

“Kara,” Lena laughed once more, “I have been trying to do that for years.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the confession, “No you haven’t!”

“Ever since little Miss. Kara Danvers walked into my office with star reporter Clark Kent, yes Kara, I have.” she admitted, her candor making Kara blush once again. “You can’t honestly say you didn’t catch any of my hints? I haven’t exactly been the most subtle.”

Kara just leaned in for another kiss, not believing a single thing she was hearing. If what Lena was saying was true then it told Kara two things. One, Kara is extremely oblivious and two, Alex has extremely spectacular gaydar.

“Apparently I am more oblivious than I thought.” Kara admitted with a giggle once they parted.

“Well, you’re not the most subtle either, Kara. Not with any part of your life.” Lena raised a brow knowingly, reaching up to run a thumb along the rim of Kara’s glasses which still lay firmly on her face.

Kara just bowed her head, blush growing even redder, “Alex is two for two.” she commented.

“She said you liked me, which I told her was crazy because you’re well, you’re you.” Kara pulled Lena’s body even closer as if not wanting to give up any part of the moment. “And she said you are way too smart not to catch on to the other secret.” Kara refrained from stating it upfront, wanting Lena to confirm it first.

As if reading her mind, Lena slowly pulled the glasses from Kara’s face and dropped them on the counter beside them. Then, she cupped Kara’s cheek and pulled her face close, “You have a very smart sister, Supergirl. You should listen to her more often.” she grinned, capturing Kara’s lips again.

Kara smiled back into the kiss, “Don’t let her hear you say that.” Kara warned with a mumble against Lena’s lips as they got lost in one another.

\---  
1:43am- 

**Kara: You were right.**  
**Alex: I’m right about a lot of things.**  
**Kara: Lena.**  
**Alex: So my plan worked.**  
**Kara: What plan?**  
**Alex: Everyone’s couch is available.**

Kara rolled her eyes and set the phone back on the bedside stand. But ultimately she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at her sister. Especially not when Lena’s naked body is pressed up against her side in the king sized bed.  
They should fix the pipes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
